


Unexpected Attraction

by Kajune



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Confidence, Humor, M/M, Sexual Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 00:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4120314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kajune/pseuds/Kajune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izaya has always known he hates men with giant muscles, for they lack intellect. He compares them to Shizuo, who he's certain is just the same....right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Attraction

"I don't think big men are much at all."

Izaya admits, finger tapping his chin. He's nearly three feet shorter than the tanned man before him, yet with his thin lips he is beaming a wide, confident grin. He is also receiving an equally, self-assured grin

"Huh? You think so?"

The muscle man, intrigued, proceeds to wrap his arms around Izaya. The tightness and strength of the hold keeps the informant firmly in place, though said informant looks no less amused as a rather large nose presses against his, a look of triumph on the other's face.

"How's this? Feel safe and protected?"

He sounds so certain Izaya will agree with him. _Hardly._ This is only half the reason why he denounces big men (like this guy) as anything of value, capable of brute force but no thinking, which he holds as far more necessary in survival, though to say this out loud, would be a dangerous and stupid act. So Izaya effortly maintains his composure, which only encourages the other into believing he **is** happy, to be in this position.

Again, hardly.

In truth, Izaya wants to soak in hot water right after slicing this guy's nose off. How dare he thinks he can just grab him and not say a word of apology about it. Furthermore, how dare he brings his filthy nose upon his. Oh, how the informant is painfully itching for his switchblade. However, he shows none of his distaste. Not yet.

Ignoring the near-crushing force upon his waist, Izaya kindly shakes his head, side to side, to answer the question. He knows that by stating the opposite, he will be split in half by this imbecile.

Unfortunately, the big brute continues to look proud, and responds the exact opposite way Izaya was hoping for. He tightens his hold, and Izaya, despite his best efforts, nearly frowns and hisses. He feels rather suffocated in this position.

"Feeling nice~?"

The big man teasingly asks, their noses now painfully pressed against each other. One large hand then moves down to squeeze Izaya's rear, and this, only makes pretending he's alright all the more harder. Being at a bar, one owned by a guy strict with manners, it is no wonder this act of violation doesn't go any further. By the time many eyes were on them as well as the owner's, Izaya was close to biting the man's nose off for touching him like he has any right.

The owner harshly tells them to either leave or stop. Most likely a local of the bar, the big man lets go, but keeps up that look of amusement as he does, which only sends tingles down the informant. He doesn't show it, God forbids he shows weakness in front of this brute.

"Trust me, you like muscular guys."

Izaya sends him a soft smile, but only to hide his urge to murder this man whose warmth refuses to leave him, especially down there. The informant lingers at the place a little longer, but not even for a second, does his opinion change when concerning bulky men.

He hates them.

* * *

Ikebukuro is so noisy sometimes, especially when the sun is still up and not the mumbling of gangsters or drunkards fill the streets. Which is why, during times when Izaya prefers a quiet stroll, he walks into alleys where few people are expected to be, especially when they are not dead ends.

However, one alley leads him face to face with his arch-nemesis, Heiwajima Shizuo, whose eyebrows instantly wrinkle his forehead at the sight of him. Izaya smirks, and although he initially hoped to walk right past the blond to carry on his walk, since he is in no mood to run or be chased today, Izaya stops dead when only two feet away from Shizuo, which does take the blond by surprise.

Momentarily he looks at Shizuo, somewhat bewildered. _Yes._ He wants to know; to see if those rumors are correct about Shizuo's body structure. He wants to see it, if only to prove Shizuo is everything he hates.

"Ne, Shizu-chan, are you big and bulky?"

Usually, Shizuo would firmly state he's not to such a common question, but he gets no time to as he is taken aback. He never expected this guy to ask such a thing. Before words can come out, Izaya dashes forward and slices the vest and shirt open, tearing them by the center and sending buttons to the ground. Shizuo becomes, very obviously, furious at the act. Not to mention, Izaya is laughing. He regrets not bringing something heavy into this alley.

However, Shizuo is left with a question mark above his head when Izaya, after pulling apart his torn clothing, goes errily quiet. Looking down at the him, there it is again, a look of bewilderment. Never before has he seen such a comical-no, none sadistic look...on the raven's face.

After a solid four minutes, Izaya's face turns bloody red, and his hands, though Shizuo would usually crush him for what they are about to do, touches his chest, massages it, and to make things more odd, Izaya leans forward to smother it with kisses. If anyone needs to know what the color pink looks like, it can be seen, _clearly_ , on Shizuo's face.

'THE HELL!!?'

All the while, Izaya is moaning his name affectionately. This only tells Shizuo, very bluntly, that his toned body, with hardly an inch of muscle to see, is arousing the informant. His unwillingness to believe the sight before his eyes, leads his shirt to hit the ground and Izaya's lips to explore more of him. He should just stop him, but he is too paralyzed.

It feels wet, it feels soggy, and yet Shizuo doesn't feel the slightest urge to react decently to the other's weird behavior.

Soon, do those soft hands bring him to look down into reddish orbs, and before him, as clear as day, the blushing Izaya admits something, with quivering lips and a bit of uncertainty.

"Shizu-chan...you're very...handsome."

Shizuo can only gulp, and let the informant bring their lips together.

'Ahh...shit, this is messed up.'

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I made up to give myself a little push. I need to work on my stories but a whole 24 hours found me not doing so, so this came alive. Hope you enjoy~


End file.
